


More than a kiss and a cuddle

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark Beyond the Sunset Sea version 2 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Euphemistic Sex, F/M, Fluff, humour [hopefully], mildly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: Chapter 40 of BTS3 v2, Arya and Andy get to feel very relaxed. It’s all euphemisms but this is a mildly smutty chapter. I suspect a lot of teenage girls would be a lot more explicit in reality, but this is the way I’m writing it.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Original Character(s)
Series: Arya Stark Beyond the Sunset Sea version 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	More than a kiss and a cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Arya Stark belongs to GRR Martin, the story remains © Marcus Stanson 2021

Of course I couldn’t get away with seeing Andy without describing what had happened to Sansa. In one way I didn’t really want to, it was allowing her to invade Andy’s privacy and I didn’t know how he felt about that, but I have a very poor head for alcohol, largely just due to my small body size, so it took her a while but eventually she got me just inebriated enough to loosen my tongue. My other big problem was telling the story in a Sansa compatible fashion; it had to be sufficiently inexplicit to avoid her ‘Ew’ response. I don’t know how she proceeds herself with a man, I have to assume that at some point biology takes over, maybe she shuts her eyes, but that’s her affair.

“So he came in didn’t he”.

“To the house, you know he did, he was here at breakfast”.

“But he came out of the guest bedroom”.

“As is right and proper, so you and Marcus can come to a mentally comfortable conclusion if you need to”.

“The question is did you and Andy come to a comfortable conclusion”.

“Well I certainly felt very relaxed when he’d left to go to bed and I fell asleep very quickly after that”.

“So there was a moment of stress and tension for you to relax from”.

“Stress and tension makes it sound rather unpleasant, let say that we found a few things to get excited about”.

“A few, so more than once”.

“Well it wasn’t a simple deep ocean crossing, ship out of port and plough on ‘full steam ahead’ until you arrive at the other end. Let’s say we took the scenic route round a few previously unexplored islands”.

“Do I get a map”.

“Classified information I’m afraid and it won’t be available on Marine traffic.com either, all transponders and other external communication devices were turned off”.

“You mean you shut the bedroom door”.

“Of course we did, and that’s not a euphemism”.

“So I assume the naval officer had his chart in hand and didn’t get lost”.

“Oh no he knew where he was going, and he had a very scenic course plotted, but occasionally I had to encourage him to just let us drift while we enjoyed the view, not steam off so fast”.

“Oh so there was viewing you weren’t just lying on the quarter-deck soaking up the sun”.

“We’re inquisitive people; if you don’t take you time and explore you miss out on the little details that make the trip so much more interesting”.

“So he made port without running out of steam”.

“Oh yes, and he’d got the tide time right so he could navigate the harbour entrance without touching bottom; and that’s a naval expression for a ship running aground without getting stuck nothing more”.

“That’s a relief”.

“Well I thought it was only fair the crew got a run ashore, but he insisted that large warships shouldn’t enter until port facilities are fully constructed. No that’s not quite how it went, more maybe foreign vessels shouldn’t enter until certain treaties have been signed; so the crew came ashore on the beach using boats supplied by the harbour master. They did launch the Merlin…”

“Merlin”

“Sorry the ships anti-submarine helicopter”

“Oh right”

“So the Merlin provided a dunking sonar demonstration for the civic party in the dock and then sent a signal to the harbour lighthouse that set off some fireworks in celebration”.

“Oh so no invasion by hostile forces”.

“Definitely not, we’re both on the same side, nothing hostile at all, plenty of radio communication between the skipper and the local pilot to ensure the transit was completely smoothly”.

“I can’t do that”.

“What”

“Communicate with the skipper, my radio operators don’t seem to be able to be up to the job”.

“Well they need training, or one day you’ll end with a ship on the rocks, or crashing into the dock gates when the tides out, or worst just sailing past when you’re desperate for them to visit”.

“I suppose so, it’s difficult finding the words. I don’t suppose you and Andy were talking like this, were you”.

“No all messages were sent in clear to avoid confusion; you’re getting an encrypted version”.

“Still that’s my problem I think I can only deal with encrypted messages”.

“We need to talk about that some other time”.

“The beach landing and the party, a bit messy surely”.

“Nothing the locals weren’t willing to clean up”.

“Was that the end”.

“Yes we thought for a first visit one run ashore was enough. The locals were willing to extend things but the ship’s captain insisted his crew couldn’t get too used to life on shore and it was time to head back to the open sea in case he ran out of steam and the tide turned and left him beached in view of all and sundry”.

“And the seamen” Sansa giggled at this point “That went ashore, there was no risk of them getting inland, meeting any local girls with unwanted consequences”.

“No, all the local girls are in a children’s home and chemically sedated”.

“And there were no problems with neighbouring communities”.

“Nothing’s been mentioned, it’s a sleek new ship, not some old puffing clanking coal fired thing and the admittedly quite rowdy locals made no more noise than they do other nights”.

“And the long term political consequences”.

“Oh, no question the likelihood of the treaty being signed went up significantly”.


End file.
